


He came back with Lucille

by NovaFicachi



Category: Cegan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl went with Negan once, Leonard Cohen - Freeform, M/M, Rick is writing a letter, Rick left Negan alive, The name of the song is Famous Blue Raincoat, The rescuers were finished, The story takes place some time after episode 8, and for taking his son as a lover, only so that he realizes that he is alone as a punishment for having killed his friends, this is a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaFicachi/pseuds/NovaFicachi
Summary: This a very short fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a very short fanfic.

It's four in the morning, the end of December and I'm writing you now just to see how you are doing. Alexandria is cold but I like it, they play with the snow all through the day.  
I hear that you're re-building The sanctuary just for you. You're living for nothing now, I hope you're keeping some kind of record.

Yes… and Carl came back then with Lucille, he said that you gave it to him, that night that you both planned to go clear… Did you ever go clear?

Ah… the last time we saw you you looked so much older. Your black leather jacket was torn at the shoulder. You'd been to the entrance, waiting to meet us, and… at the end of the day you came home without “Lili Marlene”. You offered Carl to stay and he didn’t… Why he didn’t?

And you treated my son to a flake of your life, and when he came back he was nobody's person but himself. Well I see you there with the rose in your teeth, one more fucking bastard… The biggest one... I was surprise on how he went with you without hesitation and without a single word… Well I see Carl's awake…He sends his regards.

And what can I tell you my brother, my killer? What can I possibly say? I guess I forgive you, not just for have killed my friends… but for took my son as your young lover. I'm glad you stood in my way just for one reason…

If you ever come back here for Carl, well your enemy is sleeping and his son is free. Yes… and thanks, for the trouble you took from his eyes, I thought it was there for good so I never tried…

And Carl came back then with Lucille, he said that you gave it to him, that night that you both planned to go clear…

 

Sincerely, R. Grimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you. Well, english isn't my first language but I do my best :v Whatever, I'll post one more little fanfic in english and the rest of them will be in spanish. This one (and the other) will be posted in spanish too. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
